The present invention relates to the antimicrobial arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the removal of microorganisms from the skin of health care personnel and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable outside the medical area, such as a hand wash for workers in the food preparation industry, a wash for consumer and home health care, or other areas where skin disinfection is advisable.
The chemical control of bacteria and viruses is assuming increasing importance in the hospital and medical environment. The situation has been exacerbated by the failure of many bacteria to respond to conventional antibiotics. Accordingly, the need for effective control of bacterial and viral organisms is assuming greatly increased significance. In the case of hand and skin disinfection, a biocidal agent needs to kill the widest possible range of microorganisms in the least possible time without toxicity, irritation or other hazards.